Catastrophe calamité
by Maywen
Summary: La vie d'un Luthor est un chemin tranquille... Enfin, ça, c'est en théorie! OS Chlex


Voilà, j'avais une petite heure devant moi, pas assez que pour me mettre sérieusement à Walk with me (mon dieu, suis encore en retard! ça m'agace ^^ Si jamais les fans de Saba passent ici, le retour est prévu dès la fin de walk with me donc un mois, deux maxi) alors j'ai choisi de vous faire carrément une fic inédite (pas longue, mais inédite quand même) et partant du nouveau challenge 30 baisers de Shivers.

Le thème est Catastrophe, Calamité.

* * *

Pour ceux qui veulent, la fic est basée sur une ban que j'avais créé il y a un bon bout de temps. Impossible de vous mettre l'adresse de l'image (vive fanfictionnet^^) mais vous pouvez aller sur Shivers ^^

Et donc, je vous présente le numéro 8. Catastrophe, calamité!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Catastrophe, calamité.  
Auteur: Chlo  
Challenge 30 baisers - saison 2

Genre: Humour et romance  
Rating: tout public  
Disclamer: rien à moi à part l'histoire un peu folle ^^

* * *

**Catastrophe, calamité**

* * *

La vie d'un Luthor était une chose réglée comme du papier à musique. Chaque chose avait sa place, chaque seconde était utilisée avec le plus grand soin. C'était ainsi. C'était immuable.

L'idéal aurait donc été qu'il fasse de belles études, qu'il rencontre une riche héritière, qu'ils tombent d'accord sur le nombre des enfants et la date du mariage et qu'ils se supportent jusque la mort les sépare car on ne divorce pas chez les Luthor.

Mais l'idéal d'Alexandre Luthor avait souffert. Enormément.

Ca avait commencé avec la perte de ses cheveux lors d'une chute de météorites – oui, quand un Luthor souffrait, c'était grandiose. Puis s'étaient succédé la mort de son frère, la haine de son père à son égard, la folie et la mort de sa mère… Il n'était même pas sûr que son enfance ait un jour suivi l'idéal. Puis il avait grandi. Adolescent et jeune adulte, il avait étudié. Longtemps. Passionnément. C'était simple et il avait réussi. Brillamment. Et son père lui avait laissé une partie de son empire pou qu'il puisse faire ses preuves sur le terrain. Un début de réconciliation.

Smallville n'était pas une ville très animée. Ca avait été terne. Au début du moins. Parce qu'après, il avait eu son accident dont il avait réchappé miraculeusement grâce un fils de fermier, Clark. Ils étaient devenus amis et les phénomènes étranges liés à Smallville et sa pluie de météorites avaient commencé à pulluler autour de lui. A croire qu'il était vraiment un aimant à problèmes.

Et Clark qui derrière ses airs de grand naïf au non moins grand cœur lui cachait des choses. Et il avait investigué. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui. Apprendre qui il était vraiment. Ca lui avait valu encore plus de problèmes. Et les problèmes n'étaient pas dans l'idéal.

Les mariages aussi s'étaient succédé. Mais étrangement, ses choix se révélaient systématiquement être des plans foireux. Très foireux.

En somme, la vie d'Alexandre Luthor n'était pas du papier à musique. Ni un chemin tranquille où il faisait bon vivre. C'était cahoteux, bringuebalant, calamiteux, catastrophique, à la limite du supportable quand on aspire à la sérénité et au succès.

Alors, il avait accepté une soirée au Daily Planet. Une bête soirée au profit des jeunes journalistes précarisés. S'éloigner de Clark et de sa bande ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

L'endroit était bondé. Qui aurait cru ça ? Les déboires des jeunes intéressaient ? Dans la foule, il repéra Chloé. Une amie de Clark. C'était encore bien sa veine. Discrètement, il se glissa dans la foule, il visait la petite alcôve dans le dos de la jeune femme. Une fois bien planqué, il n'aurait pas à lui faire la conversation. Ni à l'aider. Cette journaliste en devenir lui avait pourtant parut sympathique avant que les problèmes ne viennent l'assaillir. Elle devait attirer la poisse autant que Clark, c'était certain. Et la poisse, il n'en voulait plus.

Il se glissa à côté d'un serveur qui passait devant Chloé et le type – gringalet au possible – avec qui elle parlait. Encore deux pas et il était libre.

'J'aime Lex… Mais il l'ignore.' Entendit-il alors.

Interdit, il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Combien de Lex y avait-il en ce bas monde ? Des tas ! Assurément. Ce n'était pas de lui. Bien évidemment.

'Tu convoites Luthor ?!' Avait alors répliqué le gringalet aux yeux verts en ruinant son espoir. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant justement. 'Oh mon dieu, Luthor !'

'Jimmy, pas la peine d'en faire un tel foin. Je ne le convoite pas, je n'ai aucune chance. Il est trop imbu de sa personne et distant que pour me remarquer.'

Lex était ébahi. Imbu de sa personne et distant ?! Lui ? Non mais vraiment ! Il ne faisait que… sélectionner son entourage. Nuance. Et il avait ses raisons en plus ! Clark et sa bande était synonyme de catastrophe imminente !

'Non, juste, Luthor. Derrière.' Siffla Jimmy pour que Chloé se taise, enfin, c'est ce qu'en conclut Lex.

Il observa la jeune femme se retourner vers lui. Elle était blanche comme un linge et elle sursauta en le voyant.

'Luthor. Je. Je. Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Hein ?'

Il était bien incapable de lui répondre, n'était-ce pas évident qu'il avait tout entendu ?

Mortifiée, la jeune femme le regardait. Et il fut surpris de se dire que la seule femme à lui avoir avoué qu'elle l'aimait, c'était elle.

Pas une seule de ses trois épouses – ou bien quatre ? Il oubliait tout le temps – ne lui avait dit ça. Pas avec un ton si sincère en tout cas.

'Tu m'aimes vraiment ?' Demanda-t-il alors soudain, totalement abasourdi. 'Comme dans les films ?'

'C'est-à-dire ?' Lui répondit-elle. 'Aimer, c'est aimer. Y a pas de version d'aimer version vie réelle ou vie fictive. C'est aimer.'

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle lui avait redit qu'elle l'aimait. Bon, ce n'était pas une vraie déclaration, elle ne faisait que confirmer qu'aimer voulait dire aimer. Mais c'était quand même ça. Elle l'aimait. Point.

'C'est…' Commença-t-il. C'était quoi ? Que devait-il dire ? Merci ? Épouse-moi ? 'Inédit.'

'Ah…'

'Personne ne m'a jamais aimé.'

'Ah bon…'

'Ouais. C'est pas mal en fait. Bon, tu fais partie de la secte des problèmes qui tournent autour de Clark. Mais je peux bien supporter ça. Une vie de cataclysmes et de soucis vaut bien un 'je t'aime', non ?'  
Chloé semblait un peu consternée par une telle déclaration mais il n'en avait que cure. Elle l'aimait !

'Chloé Sullivan, puis-je vous inviter à dîner ? Genre là, tout de suite ?'

'Oui…'

'Parfait !'

Oh que oui ! C'était parfait ! Il allait continuer avec sa vie désastreuse et il allait aimer ça. Chaque seconde. Chaque chose. Chaque évènement.

Il se pencha, l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres alors que des dizaines de journalistes prenaient des notes ou photographiaient la scène.

Il allait aimer chaque baiser!

Un désastre en perspective qui allait être parfait.

Parfaitement parfait.

Il était un Luthor. Ca ne pouvait donc que marcher ! C'était son idéal !


End file.
